


Drabble Collection: Like Fire, and other works.

by gestalt1



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestalt1/pseuds/gestalt1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Collection: Like Fire, and other works.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runenklinge](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=runenklinge), [dark_half](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dark_half).



**Baby, I Think I Love You**  
Prompt: “Tony/Jarvis plz, include the suit at your own discretion. Baby, I think I love you.”

 

It's midnight. Tony is in some convoluted position on the couch that has him lying on his back with his legs hooked over the back. All the blood must be rushing to him head. Not that he seems to mind.

"Dare I suggest you go to bed now Mr Stark?" JARVIS asks wearily.

"Ssh JARVIS." Tony waves a hand in the air vaguely. "Can't you see I'm watching porn?"

JARVIS wishes he has lungs so he could sigh. He's beginning to think these late night porn sessions are part of some sinister plan. Especially since about half of it is Japanese manga porn downloaded from the Internet. With robots.

"Sir..." he starts. On screen Megatron clutches some Japanese school girl in his massive hands.

"Baby, I think I love you," the huge Decepticon says through the translation software JARVIS grudgingly uploaded.  
"That's kinda pathetic," Tony says. "I mean really, really pathetic."

"I take it you'd rather I displayed my love for you in a slightly less sappy fashion?" JARVIS asks wearily.

Tony grins, and leaps to his feet. "I thought you'd never ask."

\------

 **Shower**  
Prompt “Tony sings in an embarrassing manner while in the shower, Jarvis or another nonspecific character's reaction to catching him.

 

So he liked to sing in the shower. So what? Anyway, he wouldn't have been doing it if he'd had any idea that Steve would come in and overhear him. And okay, so maybe it had been an embarrassing song to be caught singing, but he'd meant it _ironically_. Well, that's what he told Steve.

He had just finished scrubbing his hair clean of the conditioner, and the hot water had relaxed him. Tony hadn't seen the harm in taking down the showerhead and using it as a microphone, twirling the metal cord around his hand.

"When your knees start to squeeze and you open your eyes, my whammy bar shakes and satisfies!" he sang, tapping out a beat on the wall. And then he heard the chuckle from the other side of the steamed-up glass.

"Tony, what are you doing," Steve asked, voice still tinged with humour.

"Nothing," Tony replied, eyes wide, poking his head around the glass.

Steve just laughed again. "I think it's kinda cute actually."

Tony felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment. "Forget you ever saw this."

Steve smirked. "Now I've got something to challenge Pepper for the worst thing we've ever caught you doing."

\-----

 **Discourage**  
Prompt: “Soon after the Armour gains sentience it tries to talk Tony into doing dirty things with it, Tony tries to talk his way out of it. Tony fails.  
 _Miserably_.”

 

"You know I love you Tony," the Armour whispers in his ear, low and sexy. Tony tries very hard to ignore him.

"I'm not doing it," he protests, turning his back. Bad move.

"But Tony," the Armour breaths, pulling him in so Tony's spine is flush with his abdomen. "I'll make it so good for you. Just let me fuck you. You know you want it."

"I don't want it!" But he's clearly lying, as the obvious evidence shows. "Besides, I built you, it... it would be immoral."  
The Armour chuckles. "Don’t deny yourself Tony," he purrs. "You deserve this. Don't make it complicated."

Tony can't think of a good argument; which is poor, considering his usual genius. The Armour takes his silence for assent, and Tony gasps as he feels the suit wrap his hand around his cock.

Damn, but he's crap at talking his way out of sex.

\-----

 **Vanilla**  
Prompt “drabble involving Tony and as prompt...ice cream (because I´m eating frozen apple juice right now”

 

It's a hot day at the Avengers Mansion. Tony sheds the Armour, feeling smothered inside the hot metal, and heads for the kitchen. He needs ice-cream, stat! Toffee, or butterscotch, or even plain old vanilla. He's sure they'll be well stocked. Jarvis seems to have a sixth sense about the weather.

He pushes open the door to find that he isn't the only one to have had that idea. Steve is sitting at the breakfast bar/counter, his shield propped up against his chair, eating a cone. Tony watches, mesmerised, as his tongue swirls around the scoop of vanilla, catching all the little drops that threaten to fall. Steve is obviously enjoying it, eyes half-closed. Relaxed. Tony keeps watching. He's pretty much forgotten what he came in here for. Imagining... Perhaps it's the heat of the day, although it's not like he hasn't had thoughts like these before. But normally they don't last this long...

Steve looks up, and grins, licking his vanilla-coated lips.

"Hi Tony. Fancy a cone?"

Tony snaps out of it. "Um...vanilla?" he asks, trying to prompt his mind out of its daze, ignoring the heat in his groin. _Please Steve, don't look down._

Steve winks at him. "What's wrong with vanilla?"

\-----

 **Love**  
Prompt “Sentient Armor fluff”

 

The Armour loves Tony. He would do anything for him. But Tony doesn't know this yet. He doesn't know that he's alive. Oh, he'll tell him soon enough, but for now he likes things as they are. He gets to be with Tony, surrounding him, protecting him, taking comfort in his closeness. He enfolds Tony within him, a full-body hug. His heart's desire does not see the occasional helping hand the Armour gives him against his foes.

The Armour loves Tony, even though he wonders if Tony will love him back when he tells him his feelings. But it doesn’t matter. Because he's never ever going to let him go.

\-----

 **Like Fire**  
Prompt: “Armor + Tony watch fireworks...or other things go boom”

 

Crimson and cerulean arc across the sky, bursting in flowers of shining sparks. It's Tony's birthday, and he's having a private party, open to only a few of his friends. Pepper and Happy and Rhodey and Steve are all here. His Armour has stuck close by him, protective, loving. His fingers touch him often, on his shoulder, or his arm, or the side of his head. They watch the fireworks together. Tony loves fireworks; beautiful and destructive. Well, truth be told, he just likes things that go boom.

Steve comes to join them out on the balcony, closely followed by his - now reformed - boyfriend Zemo. Tony's happy for him, now that he has someone.

The finale of the display begins, red and gold, Iron Man's colours. It's a concussive spectacle, and they cheer as the last of the light dies away.

Tony loves fireworks. They remind him of the Armour.


End file.
